Conventionally, in a conductive member used in a conductive roller, etc., a conductive agent is added in order to express conductivity.
Here, in the case where the conductive member is formed of a thermosetting resin, carbon can be used as the conductive agent, while in the case where the conductive member is formed of a UV cure resin, if carbon is compounded as the conductive agent, ultraviolet ray does penetrate and thus the UV cure resin does cure.
Therefore, it is known that in the case where the conductive member is formed of a UV cure resin, a colorless, transparent ionic conductive agent is used as the conductive agent instead of carbon.
As the ionic conductive agent, lithium salt (see, e.g., PTL1), organic boron complex salt, alkali metal perchlorate (see, e.g., PTL2), etc. are well known.